fighting_fifthfandomcom-20200214-history
Edrington Grunwald
Category:Characters "I've seen things you wouldn't believe. A thousand men torn apart by demon-engines on Argus. Legions of Horde warriors charging down bloodied fields, hollering for our deaths. I don't fight because I love war. I fight because I want this damn thing to end." Lord Edrington Wilhelm Grunwald, Baron of Umberfall, 'Of the Laurel,' ACL (born 30 November 5 L.C.) is the patriarch of the House of Grunwald and ruling baron of Umberfall, a territory located in the Redridge Mountains. He serves as a military officer in the Fifth Legion, a multinational force in the Grand Alliance Army. Formerly, he was the first Lord Governor of the Kingsland royal colony, where he also commanded the Kingsland's Colonial Guard. He has developed and proposed new ideas on the use of gunnery in warfare, authoring The Musket Methodology, a book that discusses these concepts at length. In later years, he took up the study and teaching of history and politics, publishing his Commentaries on the Fourth War. History Childhood Originating from the borderlands between the Kingdom of Lordaeron and the Kingdom of Gilneas, Edrington had a tranquil childhood. Thanks to the reputation of his family, he enjoyed a bon vivant ''lifestyle, raised on a large estate and regularly attending dinners and parties with other members of the Lordaeronian and Gilnean gentry. As a young child, he partook in a brief apprenticeship at a merchants' guild house in Lordaeron City at the behest of his father, Wilhelm Grunwald. However, his studies were cut short when his family decided to resettle to Southshore, followed by a second move in 14 L.C. to take part in the reconstruction efforts of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Edrington’s father, having made a sizable fortune in land sales, believed it was a perfect financial opportunity. It was at this time that the Grunwald family also came upon a young lady, named Ainsley Reichert, that was left orphaned from the fighting during the Second War. Ainsley was adopted into the family and taken south. This was done at the behest of one of Wilhelm's oldest friends, and Edrington was excited to have a sibling – even if not of family blood. Upon their arrival to Stormwind, the Grunwald family purchased land in southern Elwynn Forest, cultivating the earth and raising livestock. This small venture turned into a large-scale plantation, staffed by field workers, administrators, and hired guardsmen. With the coin made from the family lands, Edrington afforded continued schooling in Stormwind City. He attended the Royal University of Stormwind, studying the craft of a civil planner, delving into mathematics, architecture, and economics. He had also taken a deep interest in history, but this was mostly a distraction from his academic pressures. By 23 L.C., at eighteen years of age, he had finished his studies with dual degrees in Engineering and Kingdom Administration. Edrington did not have to wait long for employment. His father found him work in a new trading guild, the Stormwind Trading Company, that had formed during the reconstruction period. With nothing to dissuade him, Edrington entered the service of the Company as a surveyor and engineer. In Service to the Company At the age of nineteen, as he came into the cusp of adulthood, Edrington busied himself with contracts pertaining to the construction of trade outposts in exotic lands, far from his home in the lush forests of Elwynn. He sailed for months at a time, landing on uncharted beaches and joining land expeditions over great mountains, thick jungles, or vast plains. The mercenaries that accompanied him often mocked or jeered him, always eager to point out his quiet and reserved nature. Edrington tired of this treatment, resolving to become more out-going and masculine. Yet, he usually fell short. Whenever his caravan or convoy came under attack, he usually hid behind whatever cover he could find and waited out the battle. His initial time as a company man was rewarding in terms of coin, but it left his desires for adventure and greatness unfulfilled. Like all starry-eyed and over-eager young men, he pursued a different path. He approached his father, requesting that he be transferred to the far-flung reaches of the Company's vast trade empire. With the then-recent establishment of the New Horde in Kalimdor, competition was on the rise. Whether it was with the factions of the west or competitors closer to home, the S.T.C. took no chances in risking their lucrative enterprises. Large mercenary armies and navies were organized at the behest of the Crown. Seeing his opportunity to aspire to the greatness he so craved, Edrington enlisted in the Company's Merchant Marine -- the militant arm which, through diplomacy or force, protected and acquired new lands and assets in the name of the Company's investors and the Crown. Edrington's time in the mercenary armies of the Company were some of the hardest in his life, but he learned many valuable skills nonetheless. His training as a surveyor and engineer served him well, as his understanding of mechanical engineering led him to take an interest in the use of gunnery. He studied these black-powder weapons and trained with them extensively. He also received training in drill, traditional use of melee weaponry, and some measure of military tactics. This training did not go in vain, as the S.T.C. quickly put its armies to good use. Multiple trade wars, small isolated conflicts over the control of resources and land, sprung up everywhere. From the jungles of Stranglethorn Vale, to the deserts of Tanaris, and the waters of the Great Sea, Edrington traveled far and wide. By 28 L.C., Edrington's adventures had paid off, as he was noted as a loyal soldier and a dedicated employee. In his last years in the Company, he was elevated to the position of Mariner Lieutenant, allowing him to undertake his own independent trade missions. He quickly began to make a name for himself as a shrewd tradesman and a decent commander. Late in his career, Edrington entered into the ever-prosperous arms market, organizing its manufacture and trade to those who were willing to pay. That same eagerness and wanderlust led him down a path of suffering and despair, for the young merchant had bet many of his hopes on a single, large trade deal with another trader in Stormwind City. The trader represented the Crown, and arms were desperately needed for the ongoing conflict in Northrend against the forces of the Lich King. Committing large portions of his personal fortune, and some loans from his father's own pockets, Edrington ordered for a convoy of ships to make its way from Booty Bay to Stormwind City. However, the day the ships were due to arrive came and the convoy never arrived. News came that the squadron was lost in a monsoon storm, which Edrington was warned of but disregarded in his haste to meet the contract's deadline. As those ships sunk to the bottom of the Great Sea, so too did Edrington's career and future. He was now bankrupt and he had dragged his family along with him. A Choice Made, a Life Sold Upon hearing the news of his failure, the Company immediately moved to have Edrington tried for his conduct. Finding him guilty of gross negligence, he was not only dismissed from the Company's service but was also referred to the Royal Courts. A year of judicial limbo passed before the courts looked over Edrington's case, initially prepared to sentence him to hard labor in a debtor's prison. However, Edrington's father quickly sought to expend whatever remaining social capital he had left. He managed to lessen Edrington's sentence and hold off the hounds at the Company that wished to see him pay for his misdoings. Although his honor as a man was ruined and his reputation in the Company destroyed, the Crown gave Edrington a choice. He could either enlist in the King's Royal Army and pay his debt through blood or come up with the necessary coin in three month's time. By then, in 33 L.C., the crisis on Pandaria had left the kingdom in a troublesome position. They needed competent and skilled soldiers and Edrington fit the bill. Although he had little front-line experience, he was accustomed to military discipline and conduct. Reluctantly, Edrington enlisted in the Royal Army. He sent in his applications and was assigned to the First Regiment of Westridge. As he distanced himself from the family's business, at least for the time being, Edrington came to terms with his service in the ranks. Whether it was a hint of patriotism, a chance to start anew, or a want for redemption for his past sins, he embarked on his military duty with a measure of enthusiasm. For months he trained at Westbrook Garrison and, after concluding his basic training, found himself fighting as a footman. Slowly he made his way up the ranks, eventually arriving at sergeant. In that time, he accepted the possibility of a future within the military, even if it meant selling his life to the service and the Crown. In the Crown's service, he put his knowledge of engineering, mathematics, and architecture to work by serving as a field engineer. Edrington's opportunistic nature and technical experience in the use of gunnery gained him the position of spearheading the 31st Battalion of Foot, known as the 'Bridgeport Fusiliers.' In his time, he revitalized and formalized the use of rifle-armed infantry within the First Regiment. As for front-line experience, Edrington was finally put through his first ''real ''baptism of fire. His first campaign in Kalimdor, fighting against rogue magi that lingered around the remains of Theramore, proved a rocky start. However, he managed to find a mentor and friend to train him on the practical side of soldiering. Markus Stonewall, a tall and burly recruit, took a liking to Edrington, and so did he. The two became close friends over the course of their service, with Markus helping harden the inexperienced soldier and Edrington aiding the seasoned veteran with skills such as reading, writing, and learning history, mathematics, and philosophy. Both became well-learned individuals, both in matters of peace and war. Edrington participated in two major wars early in his career: the Iron Horde War and the Pirate King's War. He fought in both, suffering grave wounds and gaining practical combat experience. His worst encounter on campaign occurred on the world of Draenor, as he fled captivity from the ogres in Frostfire Ridge. For days, he trekked across the frozen mountains, fending off the cold and fighting the savage beasts that called the icy peaks home. In one instance, he encountered a pack of garn, a species of large wolves, with only his rifle and broadsword. One of the beasts lunged at him, slicing its massive claws across his face and scarring him for the rest of his days. Narrowly escaping the hungry predators, he was rescued and then subsequently captured by a contingent of Iron Horde scouts. He endured this harsh treatment before finally being rescued by Markus, accompanied by troops from the First Regiment. The experience changed him, altering Edrington's body and mind into one of a hardened and unflinching soldier. After his return from the campaign on Draenor, Edrington dedicated himself towards a future in His Majesty's service without question. His character continued to change from the demands of military service. The road ahead of him was paved in blood and under banners gold and blue, fighting on not just for his ideals and homeland but his fellow comrades-in-arms and family back home. Intrigue in Kingsland Colony Edrington's family involved themselves in a venture that forever changed the man's destiny. His father was a member of the Stormwind Trading Company's Board of Masters. The S.T.C. was involved in a colonization effort spearheaded by the Kingdom of Stormwind, eager to seize upon new opportunities created by the lull in the fighting on Draenor after the defeat of the Iron Horde. Furthermore, the Pirate King's War reminded Stormwind of its soft underbelly along the southern border and it sought to rectify this oversight. The Crown sent an expeditionary force to Stranglethorn Vale in the hopes of carving out a suitable tract of land for future colonization efforts. They had found an opportune location near a large bay and quickly began making plans for settlement of the area by early 36 L.C. The S.T.C. and, by extension, the Grunwald family found themselves invested in the new colony of Kingsland. The First Regiment, along with other elements of the Elwynn Brigade, were sent down to the Vale to serve as the armed vanguard for the colonization of the region. Edrington was in the thick of it, leading soldiers into the fray against many threats, including local troll tribes and naga raiding parties. Tensions ran high, as Kingsland seemed to always be on the precipice of failing. Still, the gentry and the nobility within the House of Nobles, along with the S.T.C., devoted vast amounts of capital to make the colony a success. Soon, however, Edrington's involvement in the colony went beyond that of military concerns. As Kingsland grew, so too did his connection to the economic growth of the settlement. His family began considering seeking their fortunes in the south, just like they had in Edrington's youth when they left Lordaeron for Stormwind. His family now brought him into the fold of private interests once again, struggling to balance his military duties and matters of a more mercantile nature. Time passed, and violence quickly escalated in Kingsland during the summer months, leading to the outset of the short but bloody Midsummer War of 36 L.C. The First Regiment rushed to the defense of the colony, fighting off a savage offensive launched by the troll tribes. Yet, there was more to this war than met the eye. Behind the scenes, Edrington was involved in political intrigue that threatened to end his career again and, furthermore, his own life. The S.T.C. depended on him to guard the mercantile interests of the Company in Kingsland, having been tasked with making sure the First Regiment remained in its favorable graces. Edrington failed, however, placing him at risk of being revealed for what he was: a greedy opportunist, vested in private interests. News reached him that the Company was taking matter into its own hands, as a faction within the merchant guild took to buying mercenaries so as to bully and harass the other competitors in Kingsland. With this ruse discovered, Edrington quickly allied with the opposing faction of royalists in the S.T.C., intent on saving face and bringing down the criminals who risked tarnishing the Company's name. Towards the end of the conflict, the arrests of those involved in the criminal plot, including the Governor of the Company himself, seemed to be a reality. However, Edrington had none of it. Over the course of a few weeks, he sent out trusted members of his family's estate, tasking them with the assassinations of those who threatened to testify against him in the King's Courts. One by one, the criminal elements within the S.T.C. were eliminated in cold blood. The killings were carried out discreetly, with no trace of the Grunwald family's involvement found anywhere. Thankfully for Edrington, his vigilantism and bout of self-preservation went unnoticed by the authorities. What was more, the bankruptcy that haunted Edrington's past was now all but a distant memory. He had received his clean slate, his new beginning. The officials he had allied with in the newly-reformed S.T.C. managed to use what power they had left to grant Edrington one final wish: to help him become the Lord Governor of Kingsland. After a harrowing examination by a House committee, Edrington's qualifications and recommendations, along with some persuasion by interested parties, resulted in his appointment to the governorship of Kingsland. He was tasked with helping raise and command the Kingsland Colonial Guard, and entrusted with protecting the frontiers of the King's realm The Lord Governor stood vigilant, prepared to defend the lands of His Majesty and His people. The First Lord Governor Mere weeks after his appointment, Edrington was confronted with his first major challenge: defending the colony from the assaults of the Burning Legion. By early 37 L.C., the Legion had invaded Westfall, with demons trickling south into the Vale's dense jungles and mountains. Preliminary reports began to stream in to Kingsland, as militia and guardsmen frantically recounted sightings of whole warbands making their way deep into the bush. The Colonial Guard was inexperienced and the population of Kingsland wasn't faring any better. Though the colony was steadily developing, albeit with some outbreaks of disease and occasional rationing, its population and infrastructure was nowhere near the level it needed to be to properly prosecute a defense against the Legion invasion. In response, the Colonial Council immediately called for support from the mainland. However, the Kingdom's reply was anything but reassuring. Stormwind informed Kingsland that the majority of the Crown's troops were in a state of disarray due to King Varian Wrynn's untimely death at the Broken Shore. This left the Royal Army weakened, with casualties further exacerbated by the invasions on home soil. No alternatives were available to the Lord Governor and his Council -- they had to act on their own or fall to the Legion's incursion. Swiftly, Edrington put into place a series of edicts that attempted to remedy the situation in the interim. First and foremost, he knew Kingsland could not sustain an offensive campaign. Thus, he focused solely on a defensive strategy. Edrington decreed that colonists conscripted into service would be paid a minimum bounty to cover the costs of their initial supplies and weapons. After all, the citizen's militia was not a paid endeavor -- it was considered to be a colonist's duty to serve in times of peril. However, considering the extended period of deployment, many in the ranks feared that they would be unable to provide a livelihood for their families back home. The provision of a wage certainly quelled discontent among a large body of the militia, now turned army reserves, but it had the adverse effect of rapidly draining the colony's coffers. It seemed as if chaos was already overcoming the colony, even before the Colonial Guard had faced the Legion in battle. As summer turned to autumn, Legion forces came into contact with colonial patrols. Skirmishes broke out all throughout the province, as the guardsmen and militia struggled to push back the Legion. Initially, the Guard met with forward elements of the Legion's invasion force and managed to secure minor victories. This quickly changed, as the main elements of the Legion's armies arrived in full force. Cultists sought to undermine the morale of the colony by persuading locals to join their cause. Resistance led to death, and murders at the hands of these occult doomsayers skyrocketed. Martial law was declared as the situation spiraled out of control. Strict curfews were enforced and patrols increased drastically. Yet, just as quickly as the Legion came, they mysteriously left. Portals began to close, demons ceased to lurk in the jungles, and the skies no longer suffered from the acrid stench of sulfur and death. A stroke of good fortune had transpired for Kingsland -- the armies of the Grand Alliance had reorganized over the course of the summer and finally managed to strike back. Tumult in the Colony The casualties, comparatively speaking, were high for Kingsland. Disease and famine claimed more, with the total casualty count in the hundreds. The invasion had cost the colony thousands of gold in property damage, as walls and homes were damaged or burned to the ground by fel fire and sabotage. Edrington had difficulty coping with the gargantuan task ahead of him: he had to rebuild in the face of such devastation ''and ''keep the colonists' morale up. The solution was one everyone feared, including Edrington: raise the taxes. Edrington knew that raising taxes would upset a vast majority of the populace, still angry by the call to forced conscription, the repressive state of martial law, and the brutal fighting endured against the Legion. Still, he had little choice. Orders came from Stormwind and taxmen were arriving by the end of September to demand the Crown's revenue. Begrudgingly, the Lord Governor moved to put into effect a higher tax rate, but he met opposition in the Colonial Council. Many stated that the colony was in no position to be taxed and he was inclined to agree. He attempted to assuage the situation, stating that the taxes were merely a temporary burden in order to stabilize the Kingdom's economy. Yet, elements within the Council wholeheartedly disagreed with the Governor's outlook. In early October, two councilors declared their intent to take the matter to the people. Against Edrington's wishes, they set out to agitate the public in order to force the Governor's hand by gathering the support of the colonists. A large body of the citizenry agreed with the councilors, leading to Edrington publicly debating the pair in Merchants' Row. Suddenly, a gunshot pierced the air. No one knows who fired, but one thing was certain: the bullet hit one of the councilors, killing him as it punctured his abdomen. Edrington and the other councilor rushed to aid the man, but the crowd went out of control. Shouts filled the air, as colonists clamored that foul play was involved. Those who protested the taxes stated that the Governor had ordered a public assassination; others remained faithful to the government's promise that the taxes were temporary and that the Governor would ensure the fair representation of the colony. The schism was not mended. Disillusioned, the dissenting councilor fled the city with a mob following him. Days later, his followers established themselves as a reactionary movement in opposition to what they saw as an incompetent government that had failed to represent them. The group, known as the Reformers, called for an end to high taxation and democratic representation in the Colonial Council. Edrington declared the Reformers "enemies of His Majesty's society and government. For the Lord Governor, there was no negotiating with what he saw as radicals seeking to disrupt all lawful order within the King's colonies. From then on, the Reformers were pejoratively known as the "Jacobins." Edrington was willing to listen to calls for moderation before, but now he gave no quarter. Rebellion was not tolerated. For him, to do otherwise was a sign of weakness. The Kingsland Civil War The war against the 'Jacobin' Reformers was not an easy one. Initially, rebel forces claimed a series of victories over the ill-prepared colonial militias. Trained to engage the enemy in pitched battle, the Jacobins quickly took to using guerrilla tactics. Hiding in the jungle and mountains, entire patrols were ambushed and destroyed. After months of stagnant fighting, Edrington turned the tables. With little consideration, he brazenly marched a great portion of his army to the rebel hideout near Lake Ginnalka, located north of Kingsland. There, he arrayed his troops along the shore of the lake, waiting for the enemy to come. However, rebel forces surprised the Governor's army, forcing the royalists on the retreat after sustaining heavy losses. Seeing that traditional tactics and strategy did not work against this foe, the Governor considered alternative methods of breaking the rebellion's spirit. Immediately, he retrained his troops, recruited new ones, and hired local mercenaries to fill in the ranks where needed. In two months, his new force prepared to march out and chase after the rebels. To officiate this new mobilization, he gave a speech to the denizens of Kingsland, warning all would-be rebels of the price of continued resistance: "On this day, let it be known that I, Lord Governor Edrington Wilhelm Grunwald of His Majesty's Lawful Government, decree a bounty for the capture or execution of any rebel or those who assist them in their unlawful cause. Information regarding the whereabouts of Jacobin groups or camps will be rewarded handsomely. I encourage all you sons and daughters of Stormwind to enlist into His Majesty's armies, for a fair enlistment bonus and honorable service awaits you. We shall leave not one traitor left to roam free in this province! These lands are the King's lands, and we shall defend His sovereign right to rule to the last!" What followed was a month of great bloodshed and misery for both sides. The Governor allowed his mercenaries to run rampant, burning down suspected rebel-held villages and executing captives on charges of treason against the Crown. Rebel camps were ransacked, with families in the colony proper separated and shamed should their kind be involved in the uprising. By the end of it all, the rebel forces were pushed back to the edges of Lake Ginnalka, with a second confrontation bound to happen. Edrington's anger towards the rebels was uncontrollable. In no time at all, preparations were complete for a second assault on Lake Ginnalka. The second battle at Lake Ginnalka was a long one. The siege lasted for weeks, as the rebels fought for every inch of ground. A messenger was sent to initiate parley, but Edrington had him executed and the horse he rode upon returned to the rebel camp. Through the morning fog, the lone steed thundered across the jungle floor. There would be no negotiations. This was total war. In time, the rebel positions collapsed and the colonial militias stormed the fortified enclave. Inside, they found that the rebel leader, the dissenting councilor who had started the uprising, had committed suicide. A group of rebel officers fought a last stand before being subdued and captured. The remains of the rebel fortress were burned down as the King's banner fluttered over the battlefield. Edrington wasted no time in consolidating his victory over the rebels, immediately pushing for new laws and tending to the matter of the rebel prisoners. For the remaining Jacobins, only the gallows awaited them. The Governor allowed for the prisoners to enjoy one final day of peace and quietude on Winter's Veil. The next day, 26 December, marked the death of dozens of rebel prisoners by means of public execution in Kingsland's Merchant Square. Suspected sympathizers and collaborators were also rounded up and imprisoned, exiled, or executed for their crimes against the Crown. The size of the Colonial Guard was doubled, new fortifications erected, and curfews installed for a period of three months until the situation stabilized. By spring, the colony had grown in size but at the cost of many personal freedoms. This led to many calling Edrington the "Iron Governor" for his bellicose and conservative policies. No one could doubt that he had dug Kingsland out of a dangerous situation, but the cost of such a path was staggering: hundreds dead and many families separated or broken during the rebellion. With such a reality to bear upon his conscience, Edrington sought to alleviate his pains and frustrations by hosting carnivals and giving tax exemptions to farmers and merchants. In addition, he pushed for greater focus on the colony's external threats, reminding all of Kingsland's one ''true ''enemy: the 'barbarian' -- trolls, naga, and other wildlings lurking in the jungle. In time, Kingsland recovered. Soldiers were kept busy fighting on campaign, with the Royal Colonial Guard, under the Lord Governor's command, subjugating or annihilating thirteen troll tribes. Entire villages and camps were burned to the ground, with survivors put to the sword or exiled into the bush. At home, while festivals and market days put on the facade of a peaceful and prosperous community, few could deny that Edrington's oppressive rule over Kingsland was a financial success at the cost of an administration governed through strength and force. Kingsland's borders had expanded and, with it, the colony's markets and future prospects for settlement. Going Back to the North By the summer of 38, the colonial administration was notified that the colony's charter had to be redrafted and accepted by the House before Midsummer's end. Edrington was summoned to travel north to Stormwind City and present a new charter to officiate the colony in full. Upon arriving in Elwynn, the Lord Governor headed to Westbrook Garrison, meeting up with his old comrades-in-arms. Thereafter, he went about the task of drafting a new piece of legislation and, once done, briefly returned to the ranks of the First Regiment of Westridge as an aide-de-camp, offering his knowledge and skills as an adviser and soldier. Even if only for a few months, the man yearned to make the most of his time in the homeland, fighting alongside the regiment he once called his home. That yearning turned into a to return to a life he once knew: that of a soldier. After returning to Kingsland, he finished his first year of service as Lord Governor. He declared that he was going to end his term prematurely, nominating his Lieutenant Governor as successor. When asked for his reasons for leaving, Edrington replied, "I must serve in a different capacity." In all reality, his past choices haunted him. The genocide of the neighboring trolls and naga, the enforcement of martial law, and the sleepless nights under the oppressive tropical air finally cracked him. He did not reveal this to anyone except his soon-to-be husband, Father Malcolm Webb, head bishop of the church in Kingsland. Together, Edrington and Malcolm chose to depart from Kingsland and head north, purchasing property in Elwynn near Edrington's family estate. With Kingsland secured and his duties to the colony complete, Edrington turned to his task of re-enlistment. His anxieties and nightmares over his past actions as Lord Governor drove him to speak with his old commander, Duke Maxen Montclair of Westridge, in the hopes of gaining a rank in the Royal Army. A veteran leader in his own right, Maxen offered Edrington the rank of Sergeant Major -- a position of seniority among non-commissioned officers. Edrington accepted and proceeded to join under the banner of the First Regiment for a second time. Immediately, he was thrust into action. The First Regiment mobilized to fight on the demon world of Argus, conducting a brutal campaign there against the demons of the Burning Legion. Emboldened, Edrington fought on with unparalleled ferocity and fervor. Afterwards, he concluded his training as a squire under his mentor, Sir Ismond Laldere, earning the title of Cavalier in the Brotherhood of the Horse and the honorific 'Sir Edrington of the Laurel.' He was then offered an officer's commission, elevated to the rank of Knight-Lieutenant. Edrington embarked on his next great journey -- one both spiritual and physical in nature. Training under his old comrade and battle-brother, then-Captain Markus Stonewall, Edrington moved to join the ranks of the Ducal Guard. His purpose was clear, as he strove to banish his past inner-demons and devote himself fully to service in the name of the Crown. However, it seemed that his road was intermingled with politics. Unable to divorce the two, the then newly-knighted army lieutenant found himself yet again in the halls of government as a noble-in-the-making. For better or worse, he was a man staunchly in support of the monarchy's right-to-rule and Stormwind's supremacy over all. The Ardent Patriot In the winter of 28, the final oath was taken. As he sliced open his palms, uttering that final phrase of '''My blood for bloodline,' Edrington was sworn in to the ranks of the Ducal Guard. For his service and accolades, Sir Ismond, his old mentor, presented him with the rank of Senior Guardsman. He still had much to prove. As the year came to a close and Winter's Veil celebrations went, the battle-hardened patriot plotted his next moves. Edrington's mind was endlessly preoccupied with thoughts on his prospects as a knight, his position of leadership in the First Regiment, his husband and their desires to start a family, and two developments that deeply unsettled him. The first was personal: Sir Markus had retired, deciding to withdraw from military service and tend to his estates in the Barony of Silverhal. With his departure, a gap was left in company command -- one which many looked to Edrington to fill. The second concern was larger is scale: the Legion's armies on Argus were being beat back, and this meant that concerns closer to home took precedent once more, specifically the prospect of open conflict with the Horde. The new year brought with it the climactic end to the campaign against the Burning Legion on the world of Argus. Taking part in the final push, Edrington and the First Regiment marched alongside countless tens of thousands through the portal's threshold and onto to the hell-blasted fields of Antorus and the Burning Throne. During the final week of fighting, he partook in an aerial assault over the skies of the Throne, leading a strike squadron through the walls and defenses of the Legion's stronghold. During their final run, his squadron successfully destroyed a key shield nexus guarding the entrance into the heart of the Throne's citadel, opening the way for the rest of the invasion force. The cost was high, however. For Edrington, seeing the brutality and cost of modern warfare, to fight high in the sky, was both deeply enlightening and disturbing. Even so, he and his squadron were now the only veterans in the First Regiment that could boast aerial combat experience. He knew well enough that these skills would be invaluable in the years to come. By month's end, the Throne was taken. Soldiers of the Alliance, Horde, and adventurers on both sides pushed through. Even as victory was within their grasp, Edrington was troubled by other developments. Many within the invasion force, mainly eager Alliance war-hawks, were poised to attack the Horde. He found the eagerness of some to split up the siege force, all for the sake of vengeance, distasteful. What was more, as the final rear-guard actions were underway, Edrington took part in dealing with a band of Alliance deserters attempting to flee Argus. He took no great pleasure in serving bloody justice, but he knew it was his solemn duty to carry out the task. Meanwhile, others alongside him toyed and prolonged the deserters' judgement, with some spawning all sort of horrid traps and plagues. The Alliance's conduct on Argus, from overzealous commanders blinded by personal hatreds to the inhuman behavior of his would-be compatriots, scarred Edrington. From then on, he mistrusted blind zealotry and tempered his opinions on the Horde. He realized that war with the Horde would come not as a consequence mutual difference, but because of a mad few on both sides willing to throw it all away in the name of vengeance and would-be glory. With the end of the campaign on Argus, Edrington and company returned to Stormwind City to rest and recuperate. Still mulling through his experiences from the campaign on the demon-world, Edrington approached his superiors and requested a period of leave. For a month's time, Edrington turned inward and reassessed himself and his views. From pilgrimages to fishing trips with his family, he enjoyed the fragile but welcome peace that now followed the war against the Legion. So much so that he and Malcolm visited the local orphanage in Stormwind City to adopt a two-year old daughter, named Sophia. With their family complete, Edrington slowly mended his wounds -- both physical and emotional. His days were spent playing with his daughter, cooking with his husband, and enjoying hunting trips with his father. In that time, through conversations with his close friends and comrades, his faith in the Alliance wax and waned. Edrington realized his trust in the causes of 'civilization' and 'justice' were ideals, and dangerous ones put into the hands of zealots and extremist patriots. Slowly, he calmed his fiery soul and reflected on his past misgivings. The ides of March came. His leave was up. Edrington readied his kit and headed back to Westbrook Garrison, well-rested and coping with the trauma of the Argus campaign. His outlook, in time, matured. His understanding of the world, both political and spiritual, broadened. He was prepared to do his part should war come, but deep down he craved for peace. He feared, however, that peace would only come through fire and sword. His suspicions were proven correct when he and many others within the First Regiment were elevated to non-commissioned and commissioned officer positions. Entrusted with company-wide leadership as a Knight-Captain, Edrington put two and two together. Gentle reminders from his old mentor, Sir Ismond, didn't hurt either. The First Regiment was preparing for the inevitable confrontation with the Horde, and the troops would need strong leadership. Equally emboldened but humbled by the circumstances of his meteoric rise up the ranks, the new knight-captain went about his work with the diligence expected from his superiors. The next great war loomed on the horizon. A New War, a Tired Man Months of service followed, culminating in the next major campaign not against the undead, the Legion, or traitors to the Crown, but the Horde. Finally, after years of fighting, Edrington was to fight the Alliance's oldest foe. Anxiety and excitement coursed through his veins, as the Royal Navy ships brought him and the First Regiment to the shores of Kalimdor the desolate province of Silithus. Since the fall of the arch-demon's blade on the continent, Silithus had been virtually abandoned. However, pockets of life and newly arriving explorers, eager to witness the titanic weapon and the impact upon the surface of Azeroth, quietly made their there. Most suspicious of all were reports of Horde survey crews, supposedly conducting mining operations near the site. Samples of a strange new crystal slowly began to circulate down from the highest echelons of the Alliance: Azerite, a powerful new ore, mysterious in its origins and application, that pulsed with the energies of a bleeding world. As the First Regiment's expedition made landfall on the western continent, these initial skirmishes with Horde on Silithus marked some of the first blows of the soon-to-be Blood War -- the new conflict between Alliance and Horde, driven by the want to acquire and secure as much of this newfound resource as possible. It was on the dunes of Silithus that Edrington, upon finally confronting the Horde for the first time, fought his final battle in the Stormwind Royal Army. As he charged into the fray, Horde artillery tore his body asunder. Shrapnel riddled his body and cut through his lower left leg. The limb, now useless, hung from his body bloodily as he lay unconscious on the sandy wastes. After being taken into the care of local army physicians, the decision was made to amputate the leg before any infection festered and spread to the remainder of his body. As he waited in his cot at the medical pavilion in Silithus, Edrington's mind raced with what would inevitably come next: his discharge. It was almost as if fate, conspiring against him, took away his leg as its final payment for the man's service to the Crown. After resting in the Alliance's camps in Silithus, Edrington, still coping with the shock of the injury, was transported back to Stormwind City. It was there where he completed his recovery, followed by his honorable discharge and an application for a prosthetic replacement. Although wounded, Edrington was not about to quit living his life over a lost limb. His discharge yielded him an officer's pension and a few accolades for his service to boot. He retained his membership to the knightly orders, working afterwards as a steward to his friend Markus and his noble household. As he handled his civilian affairs, Edrington settled into non-military life. Uneventful months passed, and Edrington slowly accustomed himself to his new home, new leg, and new life. That was until the Blood War began in earnest. The Son Returns, a Changed Man Edrington's return to the front was unexpected, brutal, and short. His battle-brother, Markus, approached him with the offer of returning to service under his house's banner. He proposed the creation of an independent war-host, named the Skullrose Company, where the two would serve as informal commanders. Edrington considered the offer. He wanted to get back out there, right into the thick of the fighting. He was tired, wounded, but he did not want to accept that his fighting days were behind him. Confronting his husband, Edrington convinced Malcolm of one last great adventure. The deal was made. Edrington took up arms once more, but he swore to his family that this campaign was his last. Under the banner of House Stonewall and the Skullrose Company, Edrington fought in the opening battles of the Blood War. Under the leadership of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner as their Warchief, this new age of unchecked Horde aggression thrust Edrington to the waters off Darkshore, the fields of Lor'danel, the forests of Ashenvale, and the siege camps at Tirisfal. Along the way, he took note of his failing physical condition, particularly his prosthetic. He had relied too much on the device, for it often broke and needed constant repair. Furthermore, his life at home was fraught with anxiety and fear. His husband, Malcolm, dreaded Edrington's continued and seemingly unending desire to return to the battle front. Even with the promises he had made, Edrington knew he could not push the matter. If he persisted, he risked losing his husband and their young daughter. After the Siege of Lordaeron, Edrington returned home to Stormwind City. It seemed he kept his promise: he was going to put up his sword and rifle away. He was going to, again, retire. Yet, something else had driven him down this path. In his time on the battlefield, even during his tenure with the First Regiment, Edrington reflected on his conduct, beliefs, and prejudices. He realized that the man he had become was not the 'civil' one he had always upheld. His prejudices were many, both towards friends and foes. His convictions extreme, as he painfully remembered the atrocities he ordered in the Vale in the name of 'King and Country.' Most of all, he looked to his comrades -- for as they all held up the banner of the Lion proudly, they rarely followed its example. Civility, justice, and the pursuit of peace gave way to prejudice, brutality, and warmongering. Moreover, even though he was still mistrustful of the Horde, he recognized the potential for civility and peace among some of its races. Acknowledging this, he embarked on a months-long effort of meditation, self-reflection and studying, taking what notes he had written during his time in Kalimdor and Lordaeron to compile a book: a historical work commenting and cataloging the events leading up to the Blood War. For him, it was more than just another work of literature. This was his path to redemption, to make up for the years of cruel injustice and prejudice, and to reconcile with his past. He was committed to change not just for himself, but for his family. Edrington promised himself that he would not raise his daughter to be as hateful as he was. His Commentaries on the Fourth War ''was published shortly after the beginning of hostilities and the integration of the Kingdom of Kul Tiras into the Grand Alliance. Edrington took time afterwards to travel, notably to the interior of Kul Tiras with his family. Returning back to Stormwind City, he continued to administrate his southern fiefs in Elwynn and raise his family. After some time, he was offered a position as a visiting lecturer at the royal university, which he accepted. Months of this life passed: teaching, parenting, and learning. From afar, he viewed the Blood War unfold and the casualties rise, learning of friends maimed or killed on the front-lines in Kul Tiras, Zandalar, and elsewhere. His mind roiled with thoughts once again, pondering what course of action awaited him. Would he remain by family and hearth in Stormwind, or would he venture forth and take up steel and powder once again? He knew that breaking the promise he had made, to Malcolm and his daughter Sophia, would lead to certain misery. Malcolm was a man of strong spirit and conviction -- he would not let the matter rest nor simply allow Edrington to leave the family for a second time. Yet, the inaction of civilian life gnawed away at his soul. Edrington was restless. He did not crave war for its bloodshed or so-called 'glory.' He wanted to help ''end it, once and for all. The Fighting Fifth and the Lord Umberfall Edrington got his chance with the return of the Fifth Legion. Commanded by his old comrades Markus and Theodora Stonewall, having married shortly before raising the Fifth to active service, the two extended an offer for re-enlistment. It was his third opportunity to return to military life, to the career he had known for so long. Edrington grew tired of seeing fellow soldiers-in-arms perish in the war against the Horde, of hearing of the Banshee Queen's crimes and atrocities. He could convince himself that teaching at the university and writing books that were critical on the war all he wanted, but reality remained unchanged. The war would only come to an end when men and women like him, veterans in desperate need at the front, took up arms and fought for a peaceful future. That was what he wanted above all else. Edrington no longer schemed at the demise of the Horde's races, nor did he call for blind loyalty to the banner of the Lion. He understood the flaws, the imperfections, the sins of his cause. But, for him, it was better than surrendering to the Banshee's machinations. However, there was a cost, and that price frightened him. He was risking his marriage, his family, and his peace at home. For Edrington, it meant accepting a brutal truth: he had to accept that he could not put anything above his duty. He had fought for too long, lost too much, to cast it aside. He fought to protect people like Malcolm, not because he considered him weak, but because he loved him -- because Edrington placed his faith in the pursuit of peace. For better or worse, the veteran knight could not see himself standing idly by in that effort. That was his sacrifice. Edrington told Malcolm of his choice. The next day, Malcolm took Sophia and left their apartment in Stormwind. Edrington's husband left to stay with the Grunwald family in southern Elwynn, and Edrington respected that. With a heavy heart, he turned donned his armor, readied his sword and pistol, and prepared for the next stage of his life. Once again, he wore the colors of the Alliance and made ready to shed blood for them. As long as he stood, he would strive for a more peaceful future. For him, that meant a future for both the Alliance and ''the Horde. ''To be continued . . . Appearance Edrington is a veteran and his appearance shows. He stands at 5'10, a standard height for most human males. Weighing in at roughly 180 pounds, he's well-built and can handle most physical tasks required of him. He has hardened his body through both extensive physical training and fighting on the battlefield. The results show: stronger muscles and sun-kissed skin. His features are not to be lauded over, nor is he necessarily a man of poor looks. His hair is neatly trimmed and combed, describable as strawberry-blond in color. On his face he typically sports facial hair, favoring mutton-chops or a goatee. His eyes are a dark hue of green, calculating and cold at worst and warm and cheerful at best. His body shows the costs of war, with scars marring the skin left exposed by his clothing. The most noticeable of these are a set of claw marks that run across his face, left there by a savage garn that attacked him in Frostfire Ridge while on campaign there. Another is his left leg, gone from the knee down. He lost the limb during a campaign in Silithus, his body torn and bloodied by Horde artillery. At first he replaced it with a gnomish-made prosthetic, but druidic magic has allowed him to regrow a flexible wooden leg made of ironbark. Except for its material, the replacement limb functions much like the original, noticeably stronger than human flesh though. When it comes to dress, he fancies stylish garb when out in public and not on duty. One can usually find him sporting a dress shirt, vest, leggings, and boots of sturdy make. A hat usually accompanies his attire. While on duty, he wears a variety of outfits. Some may find him wearing a simple blue tunic and a pair of suspenders as his dress fatigues, or a full suit of plate armor should he go into battle. A black cavalier’s hat, featuring a set of blue and white plumes, symbolizes his past service in the King's Colonial Guard. In addition, the man is frequently seen with a wooden pipe nestled between his lips, the rich scent of tobacco lingering in his wake. When off-duty, he is not usually armed, though he is known to carry a sword or pistol at the very least for personal protection. When on-duty or at the front, he is typically armed with an officer's saber and a brace of flintlock pistols. On the battlefield, he may carry a rifle for added combat effectiveness at range, including grenades for added firepower. Personality & Morality Edrington approaches life in a very calculating manner. He mulls things over constantly, pondering all potential outcomes. His time in the military has done away with any issues of self-consciousness, hardening him and 'giving him spine.' He is generally well-mannered, but he is known for the occasional rowdy sense of humor. In general, he is observant and attentive of his surroundings. Having been a merchant, he has a good eye when it comes to judging bluffs, one's character, and can be persuasive. However, he may also burst out in anger if he is pushed to such lengths. More often than not, however, he strives for a patient demeanor rather than a fiery one. When it comes to overcoming challenges, Edrington will analyze the situation carefully, devise a suitable 'plan of attack', and commit to it with all force needed. This is not to say he acts foolishly, but rather confronts obstacles in his path pragmatically and with determination. He is a man of reason and logic, generally willing to take on criticism and new ideas or methods in the hopes of improving himself and his understanding of the world. However, he has his limits. Edrington is a firm believer of the law and will follow it more often than not. While he understands that upholding the law is not always an easy matter, he strays away from extremist notions of justice. In recent years, he has sought some measure of penitence for his misgivings, particularly regarding his time in Stormwind's Royal Army and as Governor of Kingsland. Although a pragmatist to the end, Edrington disagrees that war-hawkish attitudes are the only avenue towards peace. Politically, Edrington holds moderate-to-conservative ideals. He has developed a deep mistrust for some of the races of the Horde, but he primarily focuses that distaste for the Banshee Queen's undead. He believes that much of the Horde can be 'civilized' by the Grand Alliance and, in turn, that the Horde can teach much-needed lessons to the Alliance. Regardless of the issue, he attempts to avoid extreme and prejudiced avenues of thought whenever possible, but he knows he isn't perfect. Bits of his past still linger, surfacing when he is at his most heated. When it comes to spirituality, Edrington is a believer of the Holy Light and the Church. In the past, he was very militant about his religious beliefs, bordering on the same fervor as the Scarlet Crusade in some cases. In his later years, he has learned to accept the many creeds and beliefs of the world, drawing the line at demonic worship or the flagrant use of the dark arts, including necromancy and shadow magic. Even then, however, he is aware of the presence of warlocks and shadow-menders who remain loyal to the Alliance and, above all else, people of good character and sound mind. In this sense, he approaches the matter of 'alternative' beliefs and magics with a degree of hesitation but an overall open mind. All in all, Edrington is a hardened fellow, doing his best to mend old scars, atone for past sins, and take on a new outlook on life. For him, peace will only come through an accord -- an understanding that all peoples willing to follow the word of law should be able to share Azeroth together, and that includes the Horde. However, some soldierly convictions remain. He does not tolerate treason, for all that leads to collapse and chaos. He is also generally intolerant of the forsaken undead, unable to reconcile with them following the Burning of Teldrassil and the use of blight by the Banshee Queen. Even then, however, he knows not all follow the Banshee blindly. For he sees in the Banshee Queen what he once was -- a warmonger, blinded by zealous belief in the supposed righteousness of his cause. Now, he strives for some sense of balance in his life, praying for a lasting peace that he fears may never come. Misc. Information * He once had a crippling phobia of spiders. This was due to an encounter during his childhood, where he found a large nest of the critters. Over time, though, Edrington has learned to conquer his fear -- mostly, anyway. * Edrington is an avid lover of history, and owns a private collection of historical works. He is usually roaming through the halls of book-shops and libraries when he has some free time to spare. * It is a well kept "secret" of sorts that his mother's side of the family holds the last name "Cockburn" -- a detail Edrington tries to keep quiet. Regrettably, the few people he has told seem to enjoy teasing him about it. * Edrington is comfortably open about his homosexuality, ignoring the social customs of the realm that frown upon men being unable to produce a blood-born heir for their families. * He is capable of speaking and writing, to a degree, Orcish and Dwarvish. This is due in part to his experiences as a merchant, but mostly because of his extensive schooling over the years. Category:Officers